dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Full Power Energy Blast Volley
Directory: Techniques → Offensive techniques → Energy wave barrages Full Power Energy Blast Volley (フルパワー連続エネルギー弾) is a variation of the Full Power Energy Barrage Wave. It was named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. |inventor = Many Fighters|user = ''See below'|class = Energy Sphere Barrage|color = & or & or or & & |similar = Accel Shot Continuous Kamehameha Continuous Super Galick Gun Energy Squall Finish Breaker Full Power Energy Barrage Wave Infinity Bullet Quick Blast}} Overview The user fires flurries of large, bright Ki Blasts that is more powerful than the average energy volley. It is useful for quick, effective, as well as causing massive accumulations of damage to the foes. The difference with the Full Power Energy Barrage Wave is that the user does not move his hands while firing it. The waves themselves just chase the opponent. It is first used in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug by Angila and Medamatcha against Piccolowhile he is protecting Gohan. Android 14 and Android 15 use a variaton of the Full Power Energy Blast Volley called Energy Squall. Dabura uses this attack during his battle against Majin Buu. In Dragon Ball GT, Super Saiyan GT Gokuuses the technique during his battle against Meta-Rilldo. In the episode "Saiyan Hunting", after Goten punches him during their battle, Baby uses the Full Power Energy Blast Volley while he is buried under the broken street. As Baby Vegeta, he uses the Full Power Energy Blast Volley against Uub during the episode "The Return of Uub", as well as later in an attempt to defeat Super Saiyan 4 Goku in the episode "Goku's Ascension". While firing, Baby shouts "DIE!" with each blast in a rapid motion. Unfortunately for Baby, his attack has no effect on Goku. Users * Android 18 * Android 17 * Alyson * Angila * Appule * Baby/Baby Vegeta * Bardock * Brandi * Brianna * Brittany * Ben * Burter * Captain Ginyu * Cassandra * Cell Jr. * Dabura * Danielle * Danny * David * Denise * Doris * Frieza (100% Final Form) * Future Trunks * Future Warrior * Gohan/Great Saiyaman * GT Goku * Goten * Guldo * Harry * Haylie * Jeice * Kaylah * Katherine * Kayla * Kid Trunks * Mary * Maria * Marie * Marcus * Medamatcha * Melissa * Nathaniel * Orlen * Raditz * Ramon * Recoome * Saibamen/'Kaiwareman'/'Copyman'/'Tennenman' * Tien Shinhan * Tommy * Vegeta * Videl/Great Saiyaman 2 Appearances in games In the Budokai Tenkaichi series, GT Goku, Gohan, Goten, Raditz, Guldo, Android 18, Android 17, as well as Dabura fire it with both hands, while Baby Vegeta only uses one hand much like how Turles fires his Full Power Energy Barrage Wave.1 Dabura's attack is called Hate Ray Cannon in the Budokai series and he also used this Renzoku Energy Dan technique in the Butōden series'', Budokai Tenkaichi series and Raging Blast'' games. Gohan's version is called Gekiretsu Hadan in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2''and he fires it from one hand like Baby does. Also in ''Supersonic Warriors 2, when Captain Ginyu summons him, Guldo uses a version called Psycho Triangle which he guides to the opponent using his telekinesis.3 In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, it is a common Ultimate Skill used by many fighters including the Future Warrior who has it as their default Ultimate Skill. Interestingly all five members of the Ginyu Force have this technique as an Ultimate Skill in the 2nd skillset of each member (Recoome, Burter, Jeice, Guldo, and Ginyu).2 Gallery Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy barrage techniques